


Pillow Walls

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Series: Nygmobblepot sharing a bed [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Set in season 2 in Ed's apartment- Forced to share a bed, Ed and Oswald build a wall of pillows between them to split them apart.





	Pillow Walls

"Mr. Penguin, I assure you I will stay on my side of the bed" Edward Nygma said to the stubborn Penguin who was fixed on not letting Ed have pat of his bed.

"Why?" Oswald replied with crossed arms and a frown.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose in fustration and pushed up his glasses which were falling down his pale face.

"Why what?" Ed asked with a loud sigh.

"Why do we have to share a bed? Why can't you sleep on the sofa again?" Oswald asked, His black hair falling over his pale, freckled face.

Ed noticed this and leaned forward, brushing the hair out of his face. Oswald blushed slightly and frowned again, not showing any emotion.

"Because I am too tall and it hurts my back. I have work tomorrow and I need a decent nights sleep" Ed replied unpatiently.

"Fine" Oswald huffed and moved over "But we need a barrier between us."

"I have pillows" Ed suggested with a smile.

"Thats fine" Oswald said as he watched Ed walk out and return with a handful of pillows which were dropped at the end of the bed.

Ed grabbed the pillows and started making a pillow wall across the middle of the bed. Oswald slowly grabbed a pillow and helped make the pillow wall. Pillow by pillow they made a small wall that divided the two men. One pillow was left. They both went to grab it, their hands slowly touching causing them to flush a pink colour.

"Are you happy now?" Ed asked the murderer.

"Yes" Oswald said with a slight smile.

Ed turned off the lights and lay down on his side of the wall.

"Goodnight, Mr Penguin" Ed said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Friend" Oswald replied softly.

Ed reopened his eyes and smiled. He was not expecting him to answer but he did. He was happy, maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
